


Crossing the Line

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, cagliostro is mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Io is in love with Rosetta and tried to kiss her, Rosetta rejected her. Io angsts and gets help. Rosetta angsts and gets help. Happy ending.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Typical advanced warning that no I don't think relationships between five hundred year old supernatural entities and underage girls is okay in the real world, and neither should you.
> 
> If you aren't super familiar with Granblue Fantasy, here's a quick primer.
> 
> Io - young mage girl
> 
> primal - basically imagine summons from Final Fantasy but they sometimes join your party and some can look like regular people
> 
> Rosetta - a primal who joins your party (her primal name is Rose Queen)
> 
> Cagliostro - two thousand year old alchemist who looks like a young girl and likes talking very cutesy, also is a trans girl
> 
> Yggdrassil - another primal. Unable to speak but can still communicate with other primals. She and Rosetta lived on the same island together for a very long time
> 
> innermost teachings - basically some special training some characters did so they would get powers from primals. It involved overcoming internal struggles together and growing to understand each other even more. I imagine that as a result there's a connection between the souls of the people and primals who did this. Io and Rosetta are one such pair.

Rosetta put a finger to Io's lips. "Io, we can't."

That was what happened the night before, and still Io's heart ached. The pair had been sharing a bed ever since they mastered the innermost teachings together, but after being rejected like that... Io was afraid to go back. So she was back in her own little room on the Grandcypher for the first time in a long time. 

Io had been feeling a fire burning inside her the nights she lay beside Rosetta. She loved feeling Rosetta's warmth, and the way that Rosetta would wrap her arms around her in her sleep. That fire hungered for more. Even if the two were closer than ever before, even if she could feel some small part of Rosetta inside her always, she wanted to be closer still. So close there could be nothing between them.

Some nights Io would struggle to go sleep. Thoughts of touching the woman she loved, and of being touched in return, would fill her until there was no room for sleep. Io had thought Rosetta had felt the same way. She'd thought that was what the bit of Rosetta's soul that overlapped with her own had been telling her.

Maybe she'd thought wrong.

"Maybe if I was an adult. Maybe if I was a primal beast. Maybe then she wouldn't have stopped me."

So many maybes.

Questions were quickly piling up inside Io, but she knew someone who could answer at least a couple of them.

* * *

"You want to know if I can turn you into an adult?" Cagliostro seemed surprised at the question.

"Even just a little bit older?" Io asked hopefully.

"Why would you even want that? You and I are super duper cute as is, don't you think?"

Io pouted and looked away. "Cagliostro is cute, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"Since you acknowledged my cuteness, I'll stop asking questions, but I don't think alchemy can really do what you have in mind." Cagliostro sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"I could give you a more adult body, I think, but it'd still be you inside of it. You wouldn't be an adult. You'd just look like one."

A sense of defeat washed over Io. She still had one more question, however. "What if I wanted to become a primal beast? Could you do that?"

* * *

While Io consulted an alchemist, Rosetta dealt with her worries in her own way, standing on the deck of the Grandcypher and talking to Yggdrassil.

"Humans are a lot of trouble, aren't they?" Rosetta had a rather somber expression as she said this.

Yggdrassil didn't like to see her like this. Rosetta was like a sister to her. She deserved to be happy. She told her fellow primal as much.

"I wish I knew how. Io's so young, and she's a human, too. She should know we can't have that kind of relationship."

Yggdrassil didn't understand matters of age much, but she didn't think it mattered that Io was a human. After all, originally, people would have said humans and primals could never be friends. If they could be friends, couldn't they be lovers as well?

Rosetta laughed. "Is it really that simple?"

Yggdrassil just smiled in answer.

"Cagliostro is super duper sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know Io asked me to do something pretty drastic to her," the young-looking alchemist said in her cutesy voice. Neither Rosetta nor Yggdrassil had even noticed her approach.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosetta was in a panic. Surely nothing bad could have happened to Io without her noticing, right? If it had, she'd never forgive herself.

"She said she wanted me to make her a primal beast. When I said I couldn't, but that I could do the next best thing, she agreed right away." There was something ominous about the way Cagliostro was saying all this.

"What did you do to her?" Rosetta was tempted to slap Cagliostro, but she held back. Whatever had happened, they might need the founder of alchemy to undo it. She couldn't afford to risk that help.

"I just gave her a bit of a makeover. If you wanna see, you should hurry to your room. She's waiting for you~" Cagliostro slipped back into her cute little girl voice for that last comment, which made it sound even more sinister somehow. 

Rosetta ran, down under the deck of the Grandcypher, through the halls of the ship, and to her room. She could only have gone any faster by smashing through the very walls of the ship.

However, what the Rose Queen found when she slammed open the door was not what she expected. Io, nervous and blushing, was seated on the side of their bed, almost completely unchanged. The only thing different about her was her outfit, a black dress with short sleeves and some matching ribbons for her hair.

"Rosetta! ...What's wrong?" Io didn't know how to interpret the confused and shocked expression on her crush's face.

Rosetta took a deep breath, stepped into the room, and embraced Io in a big hug. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just glad you're okay."

Io was even more confused now, but the apprentice mage decided not to ask about that. Instead, with all her courage, she asked, "What do you think of my outfit? Cagliostro helped me pick it out."

Pulling away to look Io up and down, Rosetta smiled and said, "It suits you. You look very mature."  
Io blushed even more at the compliment. "Mature enough to let me kiss you?" There was a sadness in Io's voice as she asked that. She was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

Rosetta said nothing. She stared at the girl with whom she'd forged an unbreakable bond. Io was a girl with courage and strength beyond her years. An instinct deep inside Rosetta told her she should still say no, but she couldn't deny the truth. She needed Io, and she loved the girl dearly.

Embracing Io once more, Rosetta leaned down and let their lips meet. A quick, chaste kiss, but they didn't need to rush things.

"I love you, Io."


End file.
